


Roll Roll Roll

by notbug (KageKashu)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: For Prompt: How about a Gouawae with a Killer Jade on a tour around the village, getting up to some hijinks? They're really, really adorable.Gouawae, the pipe fox, and Killer Jade, the therapy bunny, wander about, and get some snacks.





	Roll Roll Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Another shorty, but it's cute, I think. x'D

* * *

Gouawae likes Konoha. It’s big, and there’s so many people, and they’re all so _friendly_! Killer Jade makes the perfect companion for exploration, and they meet many adoring faces who exclaim with delight - things like, “Oh, shit! Does Madara know where you are?” Some of the friendly people feed them snacks, others want to carry Killer Jade - who is, as always, unruffled by the attention. 

But after a time, Gouawae makes a mistake. It knows that melons are good and tasty, but hadn’t realized that if it were to eat one, it would be oh so very full. And round. It mustn’t forget the round. In fact, if it weren’t for its tiny little snout, adorable paws and sleek and fluffy tail, Gouawae would be perfectly melon shaped. 

Being the smart bunny she is, Killer Jade uses her snout to push Gouawae along - hopefully home, because at the moment, Gouawae is finding it difficult to do anything but roll. “Roll roll roll,” it murmurs, as the world spins round and round. 

Eventually, Gouawae rolls into a pair of feet, and after much dedicated squirming, it looks up to see Sunshine. Sunshine is almost as pretty as Yako-sama, and has soft yellow hair and bright eyes that look like the sky. “Oh no,” says Sunshine. “This isn’t good.” 

Gouawae wonders what Sunshine means, but decides that it probably isn’t important. “Gouawae needs help,” it says, and rolls sideways when Killer Jade bumps it. “Roll roll roll...” 

The rolling is interrupted by Sunshine’s hands, as the human picks Gouawae up, and then Killer Jade. “I’ll be taking you two home now. Before we find out Madara needed you, and you weren’t there.” 

* * *


End file.
